Runestones: Kinomoto
by BlueJade
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a girl left on the streets with an unknown past till he comes along. Now she will have to learn her past and prepare for the future.


I don't own Cardcaptors and if my plot sounds like any other, I assure it's wasn't done on purpose or in bad will just by mistake. My plot may sound like Lost Kingdom 2 but it's some what different. I don't own Lost Kingdom 2.

Chapter Uno: The beginning Flashback Where are we going? The young girl asked with short amber hair and green emerald eyes. Don't you worry! Said the guard unable to look at her. I want to buy flowers for mother, can I? She asked looking at the guard. The guard nodded and again didn't look at her. The young girl noticed the young boy with brown hair and amber eyes looking so serious and she wonder why. Were here, Stop the carriage the guard said. The carriage stopped, the guard walks the girl out of the carriage. The guard gave her some money and said I'll be back he looks at the girl and sees her smiling at him; he signs and goes to the carriage. Then the young boy jumps out of the carriage and yells "NO" . The girl is left alone she holds onto her necklace her mother gave her and just watches the carriage leave her sight. End of Flashback Sakura said the young man placing his hand onto her shoulder. Uhh...sorry she says while shrugging his hand off of her. Sakura, Edgar wants to talk to you he said. Okay, thanks Xiao Lang. Sakura walks off and Xiao Lang watches her and whispers Prego, Princess. Sakura arrives to Edgar's tent. Xiao Lang said you wanted to see me she said. Yes, I need you to enter into one of the Queen's noble men castle called the Natilo, Eliminate anyone or thing that are threats to us, need this done by tonight! He said. Tonight, have any idea what's there? She asked while memorizing every detail on the map. Nope, but I know you can handle this,I'm sending Xiao Lang with you. Both of you are my best and I trust in both to get this done...oh best we start moving now he said. Sakura, Natilo is ahead my men and I will be waiting in front of the castle shortly after you and Xiao Lang enter Edgar said. Sakura and Xiao Lang both nodded in agreement and left into the night shadows. Arriving to the castle Sakura and Xiao Lang sneaked into the castle with ease. Sakura pulls out her necklace that is in the shape of a star. Xiao Lang takes out his sword ready in hand for any situation. His sword is in pure elegant with golden Chinese inscription with designs. They carefully walked the long hall ways searching for any form of threat. But suddenly a yellow stuffed animal thing goes out of Sakura's pouch and says Danger up ahead and it fly's ahead. Sakura holds her necklace in front of her and says I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release. Her necklace had turn into a staff with the star at the end. She pulls a card in front of her and calls Tiger Mage awaking. A lady on the tiger is summoned. Sakura walks ahead with Xiao Lang by her side and her Tiger Mage following them. The hall ways grow darker and darker; Sakura summons another independent card named Ember. Ember is a fire fairy like creature but it lights up the hall way. Then they come to a door their noises. Sakura looks at Xiao Lang and they both nod in agreement. Sakura and Xiao Lang kicked the door open and inside they see 6 creatures. There are two creatures that are a mix of human and a butterfly called Innocous. Three creatures that look like a raven called Fire Raven. And the last one is a werewolf its red and its called Hell-Hound. Xiao Lang calls the power from the god of thunder while he fights with the werewolf. Sakura summons her steel skeleton. She pulls out her death card and uses it against the two Innocous and they fall. She pulls out her scythe card on all of the ravens they all fall. Lang slashes the hell-hound. He goes to Sakura Well, that all he said. Xiao we need to check the other rooms, come on she says walking ahead. Xiao Lang this room is clear, how about you she shouts. CLEAR he shouts back. Well that's all the rooms she said. She heads to the front door. And she sees Edgar there. Perfect timing, Edgar and to think I was just about to call you she says walking right past him. Edgar commands his men to enter the castle and to take anything of value. Sakura takes a deep breathe of fresh air and she walks to Edgar. Edgar I'm going to Chasti town for sometime, you can go on your own without me? right Edgar she said walking away with her horse. Sakura you can go but go with Xiao Lang, I expect to see you at Ellian fields he yells. Sakura stops and takes a deep breathe and says fine...come on Xiao Lang. Edgar signs and whispers to himself "That girl is my end." Arriving to Chasti town, the town is what most towns look during the middle ages. The town is beautiful there are fountains, gardens, and status of the old Queen Katia and King Clow Reed the founders of the Kinomoto Kingdom. As Sakura walked more into town people started to stare at her. Then a little boy came to her with a rose and said Your very pretty! he hands her the rose and she takes it and says Why, thank you. She looks at Xiao Lang and he smiles. Xiao Lang and Sakura continued to walk in search for a place to sleep. They come to a bar, the bar is full of people some drinking others talking. Sakura goes to the bartender and she says I need two rooms. The bartender says Sorry there is only one room. Fine we'll take it, how much? Sakura said with her tone already mad. 100 gold the bartender says. WHAT! Sakura answers madly, She felt someone holding her waist. Here are the 100 gold Xiao Lang says taking Sakura with him. When they arrived to the room Sakura looks at Xiao Lang. At the point they both looked at each other they made eye-contact. Xiao Lang walks closer to Sakura and she takes a step back hitting the wall. He smiles at kisses her forehead. When he did that Sakura got mad and says What are you laughing about? He smiles and says Just how things are. What do you mean by that? She asks. Don't you worry about it he says. Oh...look do you mind...would like to bathe she says. No I don't mind but I'll be at the bar, okay he said leaving. 


End file.
